mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Contract Missions
Contract Missions As of December 30, 2011 all Contract Missions have been removed from the game. All Levels All Levels There are a total of 60 Contract Missions available to all levels. Contract Missions are general mission sets that are not focused on any particular city or event, but rather are designed to take you on a journey through different aspects of the game. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Note: the order displayed below was the original release order. Sometime later several of these missions were removed by Zynga as a result of various tasks no longer being possible to complete (due to city closures, etc), some reordering also occurred at that time but no new additions or task alternations took place. Disrupt a Sting ''"Hello PLAYER. My name's Sam Hadwick. There's a sting operation being launched against you and me. Let's team up and take 'em on." - Sam Hadwick "You do good work, PLAYER. Hope you don't mind if I send some other folks your way. Mostly friends of mine, and all of them pay very well for services rendered." - Sam Hadwick #Take out 6 Undercover Cops in New York. (Requires 2 ) #Rob 5 properties in New York. }} Demolish A Rival Gang "So we've had a lot of unexpected violence against our operations lately. Turns out we've got some thugs on the prowl with heavy weapons. Crush them." - Auria Wilson "Well done. You've got the killer touch." - Auria Wilson #Get 5 Backpacks from mafia. #Rob 15 properties in Las Vegas. }} Take Out Vastola: Part 1 "Hey there PLAYER. You've heard of Vastola, right? He's powerful and ruthless, and he's been interfering with my operations lately. Let's put him in his place" - Sam Hadwick "There you go. Nice start stepping all over his guys. You know that means they're coming after us now with a vengeance." - Sam Hadwick #Travel to Italy #Loot 8 Wooden Boxes from job. (Discover the Conspiracy) Take Out Vastola: Part 2 "A lot of Vastola's operations have to do with import and export. If we can get a foothold at the ports, it would give us a lot of leverage to use against him." - Sam Hadwick "Excellent. Now nothing gets on or off a boat without us knowing." - Sam Hadwick #Declare a War 2 times. #Buy 2 items from the Port. }} Take Out Vastola: Part 3 "Vastola himself is gunning for us. There's only one way to settle this: take Vastola and his soldiers out for good. " - Sam Hadwick "That was a clean kill, PLAYER. Good working with you. Here you go." - Sam Hadwick #Take out 6 Vastola's Soldiers. (Requires ? ) #Get 3 Documents from mafia. }} Raid The Evidence Locker: Part 1 "''PLAYER, glad you can help me. I caught wind that the FBI is on to my operation and yours, too. Destroy their evidence to buy us some time." - Henry Lam ''"That was a hell of a fight, but we got it. Now that we have the access codes, we just need to get the documents." - Henry Lam #Win 10 fights in Vegas. #Open 10 Mystery Bags. Raid The Evidence Locker: Part 2 "I have teams working all over to recover evidence they've gathered against us, but breaking into their headquarters is going to be tough. Hope you're game. " - Henry Lam "Good work. All the hard copy evidence is burned. All that remains is the backups which are stored electronically. Know any good hackers?" - Henry Lam #Rob 18 properties in Las Vegas. #Loot 15 Luggage Bags from fights. }} Raid The Evidence Locker: Part 3 "After we do a few favors we'll gain a team of the best hackers around. With the codes we've already gathered, they should have no trouble clearing our records. " - Henry Lam "Haha, we did it. All the allegations against us just went up in digital smoke. Should take them a few years to recreate it. Nice going. " - Henry Lam #Help in a War 1 time. #Rob 10 Hotels in Las Vegas. #Get 5 Backpacks from your mafia. }} Set Up An Insurance Fraud "Alright PLAYER you want to know where the big bucks are? Fraud. Insurance fraud. I know it doesn't sound exciting, but wait til you check your bank balance. . " - Auria Wilson "Great. See, what did I tell you? This is how you get rich." - Auria Wilson #Upgrade an Office Park 15 times. }} Settle A Score: Part 1 "You've probably heard that my No. 2 Allan Guy betrayed me. Took off with half our funding. I trusted him. Find him and kill him." - Sam Hadwick "You tracked him down already? Good work. Did you get my money?!" - Sam Hadwick #Help in a War 2 times. #Loot 7 Luggage Bags from fights. Settle A Score: Part 2 "He's already got a lot of muscle protecting him. Take out those hired guns and bring Allan to me. Alive if possible." - Sam Hadwick "Got away huh? Damn it, this needs to end!" - Sam Hadwick #Loot 8 Wooden Crates from fights. #Job: Arrange A Hardware Delivery (12x). }} Settle A Score: Part 3 "We've tracked him down via a tapped phone line. Here's the address. Go there and finish the job. Tell him I sent you." - Sam Hadwick "Thanks. It ain't easy when a friend betrays you like that... but you did good." - Sam Hadwick #Get 4 Backpacks from mafia. #Loot 8 Luggage Bags from fights. #Ice 3 opponents in Las Vegas. }} Intimidate Mr. Gustavo "Ok PLAYER. This guy Gustavo, he's being a real pain in the ass. Doesn't want to cut me in on any of the deals he's making in my territory. Might take some bullying, got the stomach for it?" - Sam Hadwick "Ha ha. Nicely done. You really know what you're doing. Take your reward." - Sam Hadwick #Take out 6 Gustavo's Soldiers. (Requires 4 ) #Declare a War 2 times. }} Take Down The Greens: Part 1 "The Green Family look out for their own. I haven't been able to get to them. How 'bout we set up a trap, yeah?" - Daniel Kade "They took the bait. We should have some of their most influential members right where we want them." - Daniel Kade #Loot 15 Luggage Bags from Jobs. #Upgrade your Slots 1 time. Take Down The Greens: Part 2 "The battle has begun. Gun down the Greens and eliminate anyone who tries to escape!" - Daniel Kade "Finally! I've been trying to get them off my back for years. You do good work." - Daniel Kade #Win 25 fights in Las Vegas. #Get 5 Documents from your mafia. #Loot 15 Luggage Bags from fights. }} The Bell Tower's Secrets: Part 1 "The Bell Tower is one of the biggest casinos in Vegas. But it has some serious skeletons in its closets. If we could uncover their secrets, they'd pay us a lot to stay quiet." - Michelle Paulis "I didn't expect retaliation so quickly! Good thing you were around to shake off that assassin." - Michelle Paulis #Open 6 Mystery Bags. #Build 2 Vehicles. #Take out 10 Armed Guards. (Requires 3 ) The Bell Tower's Secrets: Part 2 "We're on to something. Now we need some documents for proof. I'll do what I can to distract them, but you'll have to get the info we need by yourself." - Michelle Paulis "Fantastic! A little blackmail goes a long way. Thanks for your help. Be seeing you." - Michelle Paulis #Loot 15 Luggage Bags from jobs. #Job: Win An Underground Fight (10x. #Get 4 Documents from your mafia. }} Ransom Marco's Son: Part 1 "Marco Gordon will do anything to save his son's life. I need information that only he can give me. Use the kid for leverage, but don't hurt him." - Daniel Kade "Good work. We got to get Marco to crack next. Let him sweat a bit first." - Daniel Kade #Travel to Las Vegas. #Rob 20 properties in Las Vegas. Ransom Marco's Son: Part 2 "I've just gotten word that Marco is stalling to give his assassins time to take us down. Let's show him he has no choice but to do as we say." - Daniel Kade "Excellent work! Here, take this for your troubles. And watch your back in case Marco plans a follow up." - Daniel Kade #Upgrade your Restaurant 1 time. #Take out 8 of Marco's Assassins. (Requires 4 ) #Collect from your Restaurant 2 times. (You can collect from Restaurant every 12 hours) }} Move Priceless Artifacts: Part 1 "Usually I can manage these kinds of operations on my own, but I'm right in the middle of another job. Care to help me move some "antiques"?" - Henry Lam "Good work. You stashed everything away to make sure it slips safely through customs. Smart." - Henry Lam #Buy 2 items from the Port. #Upgrade your Fishery 1 time. Move The Priceless Artifact: Part 2 "The police are raiding your warehouse! You'll need to fight them off to give us enough time to recover the goods. We can't lose this stuff." - Henry Lam "Watch out! The cops are following us. Get lost, and I'll contact you when I can. We have to deliver the Wooden Boxes." - Henry Lam #Win 20 fights in Las Vegas. #Job: Open Fire On A Rival Outfit (15x). }} Move The Priceless Artifact: Part 3 "With enough false documents, we should be able to send the Wooden Boxes and lead the investigation down a dead end." - Henry Lam "We're in the clear. I owe you. You kept your cool even when it got rough. Not bad." - Henry Lam #Collect from your Slots 2 times. #Loot 15 Wooden Crates from fights. #Get 5 Documents from mafia. }} Crush A Rival "Hey PLAYER, you heard of the Favro Gang? Yeah well, I don't want anyone to hear about them ever again, you dig?" - Daniel Kade "That's how you do it. Here's your reward." - Daniel Kade #Fight off 5 Favro Gang Members in New York. (Requires 4 ) Strengthen An Alliance: Part 1 "Ah, there you are. You want to help out an ally of mine? Consider it a favor to me. They have some guys giving them trouble. Soften them up." - Sam Hadwick "Way to go, PLAYER. Here's a small reward." - Sam Hadwick #Loot 10 Luggage Bags from fights. #Rob 10 Dockyards in New York. Strengthen An Alliance: Part 2 "Looks like we're going to have to be more thorough. Gear up for a big fight and we'll gun them down together." - Sam Hadwick "Nice doing business with you, PLAYER. I'll let you know when I have another 'transaction.'" - Sam Hadwick #Build 2 Armors. #Win 15 fights in New York. }} Bribe Natalie Sanchez: Part 1 "People like to pretend to be honorable, but everyone has a price. District Attorney Natalie Sanchez knows a little too much about our operations. Pay her off and shut her up." - Rosario Dominquez "So she took the check but wants some favors done too? Jeez, and I thought criminals were greedy. So what now?" - Rosario Dominquez #Rob 18 properties in New York. #Collect from your Uptown Hotel 2 times. (You can collect from Uptown Hotel every 24 hours) Bribe Natalie Sanchez: Part 2 "Sanchez is asking that we make some "donations". She better hold up her end of the bargain." - Rosario Dominquez "Deal's almost sealed. Good work playing the diplomat." - Rosario Dominquez #Upgrade your Tenement 10 times. #Job: Run a Biker Gang Out of Town (12x). }} Bribe Natalie Sanchez: Part 3 "Okay, this is ridiculous. Sanchez needs to be shown who she's messing with. And make sure this hits close to home." - Rosario Dominquez "Nice going. Sanchez caved. Now she has a healthy respect for dealing with our organization. Let's hope we don't have to go through that again." - Rosario Dominquez #Collect 5 Documents from your mafia. #Declare a War 2 times. }} Whack Robby Vance: Part 1 "Robby Vance is a little weasel and a tough one to track down. I heard he's in Italy. Do me a favor and pin him down there." - Sam Hadwick "Got him? Great. I'll arrange his trip back to the States. You hang tight." - Sam Hadwick #Travel to Italy. #Ice 10 opponents in Italy. Whack Robby Vance: Part 2 "Vance got away. No worries. My sources say he's holed up in a rough part of town. Let's go there and finish the job." - Sam Hadwick "You got rid of Vance. Good work. We won't have to worry about his sorry ass again." - Sam Hadwick #Loot 10 Luggage Bags from fights. #Declare a War 2 times. }} Trick The Polizia: Part 1 "We've been experiencing a little too much heat lately in Italy. Let's distract the local polizia to buy us some time to relocate." - Michelle Paulis "That was great. I think they took the bait. Here, take this reward. You deserve it." - Michelle Paulis #Rob 27 properties in Italy. #Build 2 Vehicles. Trick The Polizia: Part 2 "Uh oh. A few detectives are on to us. You might need to confront them directly to get them "off the case" if you know what I mean." - Michelle Paulis "I meant just rough them up a little bit, but your way works too. Kind of harsh though." - Michelle Paulis #Take out 7 Detectives. (Requires 5 ) #Buy 2 items from the Port. }} Trick The Polizia: Part 3 "Looks like we have allies coming out of the woodworks. That's great news. Work together with them to finish what we started." - Michelle Paulis "Done and done. Nice work. Toodles." - Michelle Paulis #Help in a War 1 time. #Get 6 Documents from your mafia. }} Kidnap The Ambassador's Son "PLAYER. Nice to see ya. There's an American Ambassador's son wandering around Italy whose ransom could make us a lot richer." - Daniel Kade "Nice work. Who knew kidnapping could be so rewarding?" - Daniel Kade #Job: Find An Old Family Friend (6x). #Collect from your Villa 2 times. (You can collect from Villa every 4 hours) #Ice 10 opponents in Italy. }} Help Out Rebecca Ziti: Part 1 "Rebecca Ziti has me moving a load of contraband for her. Care to give me a hand?" - Henry Lam "Ok, the stuff is secured. Here's a cut for you, but the job isn't over yet." - Henry Lam #Collect from your Winery 2 times. (You can collect from your Winery every 6 hours) #Open 5 Mystery Bags. Help Out Rebecca Ziti: Part 2 "Oh great, it's never as easy as it seems! We've got trouble. Some thugs followed us, and we need to take them out." - Henry Lam "Jeez, you're quite a fighter, huh? Those guys won't be troubling us or anyone for a while. Good work." - Henry Lam #Win 20 fights in Italy #Get 4 Backpacks from mafia. }} Uncover A Rival Smuggling Ring "Hi PLAYER, a rival gang is intruding on our smuggling operation. Deal with it." - Michelle Paulis "Oh good, problem solved. Thanks a lot, hon." - Michelle Paulis #Get 4 Documents from your mafia. #Loot 15 Wooden Crates from fights. }} Board The Red Sunset: Part 1 "I'm usually a behind-the-scenes guy who focuses on the money. But I want revenge. A ship called "Red Sunset" just sailed away with my cargo, and I want it back." - Henry Lam "There it is, on the horizon. Good work tracking her down." - Henry Lam #Take down 6 Guard Boats. #Buy 2 items from the Port. Board The Red Sunset: Part 2 "Help me take down the crew. Once we take over, we'll reroute the ship and track down those responsible. No one disrespects me!" - Henry Lam "I've heard of these guys before. Thanks for helping me take them down. I couldn't have done it without ya." - Henry Lam #Take down 4 Crew Members. (Requires 3 ) #Travel to New York. #Take down 8 Thieves. (Requires 2 ) }} Rekindle Old Ties: Part 1 "Hey PLAYER. I'd like your help with something. There's a group we used to be tight with, but it's been years since we collaborated. I'd like to renew our alliance." - Tim Lee "Good thinking. Taking down some of their enemies will surely get their attention." - Tim Lee #Open 5 Mystery Bags. #Win 20 fights in Italy. Rekindle Old Ties: Part 2 "Now that you're dealing with them directly, we can work on fighting side by side. Still, there is much trust to be earned. Please do not disappoint me." - Tim Lee "You fight honorably. They will certainly notice your zeal." - Tim Lee #Help in a War 1 time. #Buy 2 items from the Port. }} Rekindle Old Ties: Part 3 "This will be the hardest challenge yet, but after this there will be no question of our dedication. A powerful ally is only a few steps away." - Tim Lee "It is done. Good work. You have my thanks. Please take these gifts." - Tim Lee #Loot 15 Wooden Crates from fights. #Get 3 Backpacks from mafia. }} Embezzle Political Funds: Part 1 "Hi PLAYER, you want in on a little job? Basically we have our fingers in the cookie jar already, just need someone to help us move the cookies. And by cookies I mean millions of dollars." - Michelle Paulis "Good work! On to the tough part." - Michelle Paulis #Rob 4 Office Parks. #Take down 6 Security Agents. (Requires 18 ) Embezzle Political Funds: Part 2 "So there's a lot of money laying around if you know how to get to it. Finish up here and we clean up big." - Michelle Paulis "Once again, you've proved that you're the best person for the job. Here's your reward." - Michelle Paulis #Job: Perform A Hit (15x). #Rob 15 properties in New York. }} Steal Police Cars "Cops have been giving me a hard time. I want you to return the favor. Steal some of their patrol cars... and burn 'em." - Henry Lam "Love the smell of burnt rubber. Here's your rewards." - Henry Lam #Win 5 fights in New York. #Rob 5 Chop Shops in New York. Kill Richard Parson "Well, well, PLAYER. You've earned quite a reputation as a marksman. Get some unmarked weapons and help me pay a visit to an old 'friend.'" - Sam Hadwick "You did better than I expected. I'll let you know if I need any more help." - Sam Hadwick #Build 2 Weapons. #Take out Parsons. (Requires 8 ) #Take out 5 witnesses. (Requires 10 ) Swing A Jury: Part 1 "I need your help, PLAYER. My brother Juan is about to get a life sentence. I'll make it worth your while to change the jury's mind." - Rosario Dominquez "You've done good work, so far. Keep at it. We're not in the clear yet." - Rosario Dominquez #Help in a War 1 time. #Collect from your Dockyard 2 times. (You can collect from Dockyard every 8 hours) Swing A Jury: Part 2 "Hurry! We're almost out of time. Get rid of evidence and some witnesses before it's too late." - Rosario Dominquez "I'm impressed. I owe you big time for this. Hopefully this reward will help you out." - Rosario Dominquez #Collect 6 Mystery Bags. #Declare a War 2 times. }} Move Stolen Electronics "Hey PLAYER, how you doin? I got my hands on some hot electronics. Too hot to handle for me. Can you help me move them?" - Henry Lam "Nice. Here's your payment. Keep an eye out for me, I'll have more stuff for you soon, pal." - Henry Lam #Get 3 Backpacks from your mafia. #Travel to Bangkok. Burn Down Wong's Warehouse: Part 1 "PLAYER, lets cut to the chase. A drug lord named Wong set up a warehouse in our territory. We tried to deal with him professionally, but he refused. It's time for harsher methods." - Auria Wilson "The first part of our plan needs funding, so it's good you're prepared." - Auria Wilson #Collect from your Warehouse 2 times. (You can collect from Warehouse every 10 hours) #Upgrade your Warehouse 10 times. Burn Down Wong's Warehouse: Part 2 "Time to make a move on the warehouse. But before we burn it down, be a shame not to grab some goods for ourselves." - Auria Wilson "Don't get cocky. There's still more work to do." - Auria Wilson #Fight 30 opponents in New York. #Loot 12 Wooden Crates from Robbing. }} Burn Down Wong's Warehouse: Part 3 "Okay, we got everything we can haul. Light 'er up and watch for snipers as we make our retreat." - Auria Wilson "That was some good shooting back there. Enjoy the loot. You earned it." - Auria Wilson #Win 15 fights in New York. #Get 6 Backpacks from your mafia. }} Move The Evidence: Part 1 "Oh hi, PLAYER. You heard about the recent gunfight downtown? I may have had something to do with that. Help me remove the evidence from the scene." - Tim Lee "Excellent work. You found the guns we ditched. Just to be sure, can you get them out of here?" - Tim Lee #Loot 12 Luggage Bags from jobs. (Exterminate a Rival Family) #Collect from your Warehouse 2 times. Move The Evidence: Part 2 "Damn, you were spotted. Take this plane ticket and head to Italy. You can thank me by completing this mission for me when you get there." - Tim Lee "You have my gratitude. Enjoy your stay in Italy. And if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask." - Tim Lee #Get 5 Documents from your mafia. #Job: Bug The Don's Train (8x). }} Install An Arms Dealer: Part 1 "We have an opportunity to make a killing, figuratively speaking. An arms dealer needs some help setting up shop. He's willing to give us a cut of the profits." - Auria Wilson "Great, he's all set up. Keep an eye on the operation until it gets off the ground." - Auria Wilson #Upgrade your Weapons Depot 1 time. #Loot 15 Wooden Crates from Steal Bank Records. Install An Arms Dealer: Part 2 "Turns out this guy has made a few enemies, and they don't like him working with us. Keep the operation safe and start manufacturing weapons." - Auria Wilson "Good job. That was close. Too close." - Auria Wilson #Win 18 fights in New York. #Build 2 Weapons. }} Install An Arms Dealer: Part 3 "Well, how do you like that? Our arms dealer isn't paying us our cut. Show him that what we give we can easily take back." - Auria Wilson "Serves him right. Sorry to get you involved with this creep. In our business you never know who you can trust, I guess." - Auria Wilson #Rob 10 Weapons Depots in New York. #Get 5 Documents from your mafia. }} Push Back Bob Burton: Part 1 "Bob Burton used to be a friend of mine. Lately though we've had a falling out and he's coming after my operations. I want to take him down a notch." - Sam Hadwick "Blackmail? Not really my style, but its better than nothing. What have you got?" - Sam Hadwick #Fight 25 opponents in New York. #Loot 14 Wooden Crates from jobs. Push Back Bob Burton: Part 2 "So far you've put together a good strategy. But we're going to need more dirt before we can make a real threat. Why don't you track down Burton's soldiers and see what you can get from them?" - Sam Hadwick "If you won the fight, I'd hate to see the other guy. Put some ice on that eye. Good work, by the way." - Sam Hadwick #Win 20 fights in New York. #Loot 12 Luggage Bags from fights. }} Push Back Bob Burton: Part 3 "So you tracked down Bob's mistress in Italy? That's good. Real good. Get some evidence and I'll have something to throw his way, get him off my back." - Sam Hadwick "You should have seen Burton's face. Thanks for all your hard work. I won't have to worry about him no more." - Sam Hadwick #Get 4 Backpacks from mafia. #Buy 2 items from the Port. }} Level 100 Plus Level 100 Plus There are a total of 17 extra contract missions available only to players level 100+. These missions do not come before or after the other contract missions, but are available as a separate mission sequence of their own. This second set of contract missions was released shortly after Trader Goh's Pawn Shop, and immediately introduces us to Goh and his Pawnshop. On August 2nd, 2011 Zynga posted a blog entry entitled 'D-List Missions To Be Removed Soon' in which they explained that, in order to make room for new Family Missions, they would be removing these D-List Missions. The blog explained that the missions falling into this category would be those considered the most difficult, and receiving the least player attention. Level 100+ Contract Missions fell into this category and were given a timer and subsequently removed on August 5th, 2011. However popular belief is that they were actually just removed because they required tasks involved the recently over-run Bangkok and removing the mission set was easier than modifying the set to auto-complete those tasks or dealing with customer support tickets from players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Meet Trader Goh "Hey PLAYER, have you heard of a little shop called Trader Goh's? Go pay it a visit. And keep in mind the old man has a soft spot for explosives." - Daniel Kade "Goh's a character, right? He might seem pretty light-hearted, but don't let that fool you. Stay on his good side and you'll be rewarded very, very well." - Daniel Kade #Loot 10 Grenade Launchers. (Repel the Yakuza) #Visit Pawnshop. Trade Favors "Kade sent you? And you come bearing Yakuza Grenade Launchers? AH HAH HAH. You might be my kind of scum! But prove yourself first." - Trader Goh "Kade was right about you. You get things done. Good. There's a more serious matter at hand..." - Trader Goh #Loot 20 Automatic Rifles. (Bust a Mad Man Out of Prison) #Rob 12 Pawnshops. Check The Backroom "I keep all the good stuff in the backroom... wait? What's this? I've been robbed! Please, help me learn who has done this. They stole something very important!" - Trader Goh "Show me the clue you uncovered. A claw shaped pendant? Hm. Take this to Daniel, he might know more. I'm still cleaning my poor shop." - Trader Goh #Make 1 trade. (After trading you get 1 ) #Win 20 fights in New York. }} Into The East "They ransacked Trader Goh's? Show me the pendant. Oh, I know who did this. And I know why, too. Pack your bags, we're taking a trip." - Daniel Kade "The Tiger Claw Gang are some of the most advanced criminals on the planet. I never thought they'd find Goh, which is why he was holding something for me in his shop." - Daniel Kade #Travel to Bangkok. #Open 5 Mystery Bags. Year of The Tiger "As you can imagine, the Tiger Claw Gang like animals. They have a private zoo. Let's pose as animal traders and steal back what they took from Goh." - Daniel Kade "It's a fake! I gave Goh a priceless samurai sword to hold onto, which I thought the Tiger Claw Gang took. Damn it, Goh fooled us!" - Daniel Kade #Take out 10 Tiger Claw Thugs. (Requires 5 ) #Upgrade your Private Zoo 2 times. #Ice 6 opponents in Bangkok. }} Pawnshop Is Open Late You receive a phone call: "Hello Brad. Sorry I wasn't honest, but Daniel cannot be trusted. Can you? If so, ditch him and meet me at the Dockyard tonight. Come alone!" - Trader Goh "Ah, PLAYER, I had a feeling about you. This is bigger than Daniel Kade knows, and after you had served his purpose he was going to sell you out too. Want to know the truth of why my store was broken into?" - Trader Goh #Declare a War 2 times. #Rob 20 Dockyards in New York. Ninja Vanish "The antique sword Kade spoke of is actually a code word: SWRD. Stealth Warfare Research & Development. It's a personal cloaking device made by the military!" - Trader Goh "Good work protecting it. Why don't you hang onto it for a while, keep it safe for me?" - Trader Goh #Win 30 fights in New York. #Rob 30 times in New York. #Ask for 3 Black Briefcases from your mafia. }} Cuban Construction To complete this mission, you need to ask Zynga's Customer Support to complete it for you. "Hey Brad, remember Cuba? Well, Cuba remembers you. There are some men moving in on our construction projects. Smoke 'em." - Auria Wilson "Nice work taking them out. Good thing your construction site already has a bunch of holes dug." - Auria Wilson #Loot 10 Track Loaders. (Take Over The Havana Reconstruction) #Win 25 fights in Cuba. }} Lies And Justice "I've heard a woman named Kendra Luke is leading an effort to take you to court. They also have evidence to indict me. That's why I'm here to tip you off." - Tim Lee "Case closed." - Tim Lee #Take out 8 Mob Lawyers. (Requires 8 ) #Get 12 Portable HDs from your mafia. Lair of the Beast "Hello again, PLAYER. You much of a hunter? Doesn't matter. Erik Cannata is. Let's spruce up our Private Zoo to lure him into an ambush." - Sam Hadwick "The hunter became the hunted. Survival of the fittest strikes again. Here's your reward." - Sam Hadwick #Upgrade your Private Zoo 2 times. #Ice 20 opponents. #Loot Metal Containers from fights (25x). Kid Loves Animals "There's a Mafia Don I'm trying to form an alliance with. His kid loves animals. If you could show him around your Private Zoo, it would really help me out." - Henry Lam "That's why I like you, PLAYER. I know you'll always come through. Thanks again." - Henry Lam #Build 3 animals in your Private Zoo. #Rob 15 Private Zoos in New York. #Help in 3 Operations. }} Luck Be a Lady "So PLAYER, I've planted an operative inside a major casino in Vegas. She's ready to begin looting the place, but we need some help moving the money. You in?" - Henry Lam "You got out without a scratch. Nice! Here's to you." - Henry Lam #Clear 3 Robbing boards. #Get 20 Satchels from your mafia. Weapons and Wine: Part 1 "I've learned that my operations in Italy are being threatened. Trespassers are sabotaging the vineyards. If you fight them off, I'll owe you." - Daniel Kade "Great work, but we were a little too late. They made off with a ton of my stuff." - Daniel Kade #Kill 3 opponents. #Take out 12 Trespassers. (Requires 8 ) Weapons and Wine: Part 2 "So I've done some inventory and found the thieves made off with my oldest vintage casks. Don't let them get away with it." - Daniel Kade "I see you discovered those boxes didn't contain wine, but some of my best weapons. As a reward, take a few for yourself." - Daniel Kade #Loot 20 Metal Containers from robbing. #Get 25 Portable HDs from your mafia. }} Plant a Mole: Part 1 "I'm here to bring you a message: a full blown Mafia War has been launched against your organization. I'm offering my services as a spy." - Michelle Paulis "I'm in. Here's all I've found so far." - Michelle Paulis #Collect rewards on 3 Operations. #Loot 15 Black Briefcases. (Move Stolen Merchandise) Plant a Mole: Part 2 "I've discovered their plans of attack. They intend to hit you hard in multiple cities at once: New York, Italy, and Bangkok." - Michelle Paulis You receive a text: "PLAYER, my identity has been compromised. They are holding me hostage. Help!" - Michelle Paulis #Take out 8 Henchmen in New York. (Requires 3 ) #Take out 6 Henchmen in Italy. (Requires 3 ) #Take out 4 Henchmen in Bangkok. (Requires 3 ) Plant a Mole: Part 3 You receive a text: "They've sent two professional assassins after you, PLAYER. Watch out for them!" - Michelle Paulis "Whew. Thank you! I owe you one, big time. For now, take these as a token of my gratitude." - Michelle Paulis #Take out Harvey Angleman. (Requires 35 ) #Take out Joshua Angleman. (Requires 35 ) #Get 20 Satchels from your mafia. }}